


Fairy Insight

by CyberjenicPanda



Series: Let's have a chat, Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Hook just needs someone to kick his ass into gear, Light Angst, Pining, Thankfully Tink can help him, Tink takes shit from no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberjenicPanda/pseuds/CyberjenicPanda
Summary: Hook is feeling a bit blue. Luckily for him, a pep talk from a certain green fairy is just around the corner.*Set vaguely near the end of Season 3B.*





	Fairy Insight

He slouched against the door jamb, trying to not so subtly watch Swan as she sat and laughed with her family, while he nursed his flask reverently. 

“You know, they don't bite.” He knew his face immediately flushed, hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar, but he instead turned slowly to half face Tink who had materialised at his elbow, trying to play it cool. The raised eyebrow he received told him he was fooling no one.

“Perhaps,” he said slowly, trying to regain as much posture as he could. “But I wouldn't be so sure about that Swan. Definitely feisty enough. Plus with her penchant for tying people up…” he paused suggestively, inwardly grinning as Tink’s face paled. “Well, all I’m saying is it wouldn't be the weirdest thing,” he finished with a wink. Tink’s immediate look of mild disgust made it exactly clear just how much she wanted him to elaborate. He shrugged, a lascivious grin plastered on his face as he resumed his watch, grin falling ever so slightly as he did. If she noticed, he didn't see it. 

“So, you're what? Just going to drink, sulk in the corner, and watch them from across the room for the whole night, then?” Hook side eyed her, not wanting to tear his gaze away fully, feeling a flare of righteous annoyance at her challenging yet unamused raised eyebrow. 

“Or, maybe I was just doing that to get your attention so I could offer you the finest rum in all the realms?” he grinned, shaking his flask at her slightly.

“You’re insufferable,” she muttered, not that that stopped her from swiping his flask and taking a gulp. 

“Worked didn’t it?” She handed it back with a glare. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, wordlessly passing the flask back and forth.

“So, why don’t you?” Tink piped up after a while, watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Why don’t I what?” His brows pinched in confusion, sure that he hadn’t yet had enough to drink to be missing parts of their conversation. 

“Go over and talk to them - possibility of getting bitten aside,” she added the last part hastily, anticipating another leery comment and trying to nip it in the bud. She expected another snarky remark, and was then wholly surprised (and a little concerned) when his brows drew even closer and all hint of a grin left his face.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he admitted with a noncommittal shrug, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. Now it was her turn to frown as she turned to him properly, concern written on her face.

“You don't think you’d be welcome?” she asked, all mirth devoid from her voice. His voice immediately caught in his throat, and he hurried to clear it to let his answer out. 

“No, it’s not that. I just wouldn't want to bother them, it’s been a hectic day.” He wanted to add more, tell her the truth, he knew he could trust Tink, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He’d be loathe to admit it, but he enjoyed her company, the last thing he wanted to do was drive her away with his pesky feelings. 

“ _ Right, _ ” Tink drew out the word after a weighty pause, the tone of her voice indicating just how much she actually agreed. He knew that she didn't believe a word out of his mouth, that annoyingly pointed look making that more than clear. This conversation had not been one of his mighty successes, he was willing to admit that much. He could see the doubtful side eye she was giving him, and he tried not to fidget under her piercing gaze, succeeding for the most part. She stared at him for a moment longer before she handed back the flask that had ended up in her hands and hummed, walking away from his side. He watched her retreat for a half a second before some stupid part of him reached out with his hook, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

“Wait, Tink, hold on.” She stopped, turning on her heel to face him again, something annoyingly similar to understanding in her eyes and he had to avert his gaze. “I’ve been meaning to ask, uh,” he stopped himself, not daring to look up, but needing to get the words out anyway, he couldn't hold on to this for much longer, and if was going to be honest with himself, he didn't really have anyone else to talk to. Everyone else was either dead (long or otherwise) or were what he wanted to talk about. “How are the wings?” It wasn't quite the question he wanted to ask, but it was close. Plus, he  _ did _ actually want to know how she was doing, he knew better than most just how much Tink had missed her wings and wanted them back. If she had been surprised by his question, she didn't show it apart from a slight eyebrow raise.

“They’re good. I feel...  _ whole _ again, like everything’s finally back where it belongs.” A genuine smile crept onto his face, he was happy for her, a cursed side effect of being around the Charmings so often. 

“It must be awkward, I imagine. Working with Blue again after...  _ everything. _ ” He made a vague gesture with his hook, inwardly cringing at his words. 

“I understand why she did what she did. I  _ was _ out of line, and I realise that now, even if I would do it again in a heartbeat. Everyone deserves a chance, I didn't think it was right to deny the queen that.” 

“That’s what makes you such a good fairy. You did what you thought was right and helped someone even when you were told not to.” Hook was a little surprised at the sincerity that carried his words, and judging by the briefly shocked face on Tink, she thought the same. However, the shock quickly gave way to a wide, pleased smile, and Hook ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat slightly. 

“See? I knew you could give a compliment without making it sexual.” She leaned forward, giving him a playful nudge in the ribs. 

“I could add a wink if it would make you feel better.” He quirked his eyebrow, knowing exactly how to get an exasperated eyeroll out of her. So what if the grin that split onto his face when she did was partially genuine? They lapsed into silence again, and he gathered his courage, unsure whether or not he would stop her from leaving a second time. She seemed to sense that he wanted to say more, as she made no move to leave, probably her innate fairy instincts or something.

“It's just, how could you forgive her? Neverland is far from a fun locale, and as a fairy losing your wings must have felt so claustrophobic. That seems pretty unforgivable to me, regardless of your transgressions.” She didn't answer for a long time, and he had a brief surge of fear that he had insulted her, but as he looked up, he instead found a deeply thoughtful expression on her face. After a moment it cleared into understanding, and the look she leveled him with was positively soul piercing. 

“You’re afraid that they won't forgive you. You want to know if they can look past what you’ve done.” It was meant to be a question, but she already knew the answer. She fixed him with such a sympathetic look, and he recoiled from her as if she had lashed out at him, a scowl firmly appearing on his face.

“That wasn't what I asked,” he snapped, voice lacking any actual heat. Fear and discomfort wrapped around his insides, she wasn't supposed to figure it out. He should have known that fairy insight was an uncanny thing. Or maybe he just wasn't being as subtle as he thought. No. Fairy insight, it had to be. 

“No, but it's what you wanted to ask,” she said the words with such surety that he had a sneaking suspicion she might be able to read his mind. He looked down at his shoes, not wanting to engage with the soft, knowing smile on her face. “I know it might be a little scary, but I know they can forgive you, you just need to give them the chance to do so. Which means that staring at them from across the diner won't cut it.” He tried to stop the hopeful look in his eyes, he really did, but Tink spoke with such a firm certainty that he couldn't stop the swell of hope that surged in his chest. She just smiled at him, amusement tugging at the corner of her lips. “Come on. Talk to them.” She hooked her arm around his, dragging his stunned body away from the door jamb and further into the diner. 

“How did you know?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him after he had managed to get his mind working again, and she stopped pulling him along for a moment, turning back to him.

“Easy. Fairy insight.” A full bellied laugh left her at Hook’s face. Her head tilted in thought for a second. “Really though, you didn't have to say anything, your expression wasn't exactly subtle.” Her smile turned just a touch cheeky as she resumed her forced march. 

“I am  _ not _ that obvious,” he grouched, just as they reached the Charming’s booth. She grinned at him.

“Sure you aren't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I have another lined up with Captain Cobra in it, so I may make a series out of this. Let me know if you'd be interested/what relationships you'd want to see!  
Also, I absolutely adore Tinkerbell (and the relationship she has with Hook) yet stories featuring her are few and far between, so I, of course, had to remedy that.


End file.
